MS verse-Door
by MoonlightTornado
Summary: Ok, first part of MS verse. Long story short, Salvatores are Mikelsons, Kol and Damon are troublemakers, Stefan is sweet and Elijah is beggining to have migraines. Contains spanking! This one is Kol-centered, with Damon on the side. Lots of fun, lots of trouble, annoyed Stefan and two werry pissed of older siblings. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first fic here, for all the Kol and Damon lovers out there. This is called MS-verse and is a universe in which Salvatores are actually Mikaelsons. I'm not really sure how I got the idea, but I think there are a lot of posibilities here. All the brothers have such a chemistry, and when we mix them together? Klaus and Stefan, Rebekah mixed with boys, Damon and Elijah, posibities are endless! I personally prefer Damon and Kol, but I'll try to keep other siblings involved, too. Oh, except Finn. He's dead. (** _ **Sorry**_ **) Honestly, I was really interested to see what would happen if two of them got into some mischief together. In show, their bickering was quite amusing. Both of them are troublemakers, and if they joined forces, it could've been an interesting situation to see. Of course, we haven't seen it, so I decided to write something myself. Oh, and this involves disciplinary spanking of younger siblings, so if that's not your cup of tea...**

 **And now the technical stuff. This is not beta-read. Mistakes are possible! Please let me know if you find something so I won't make same mistakes again.**

 **And of course, I don't own the show or anything conected to it. Except this fic.**

 **Please let me know if you like this. It means so much to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Those were one really nice door.

No, really. Now that he finally had a chance to actually look at them, they looked amazing. He never really looked at the colors and textures of the wood during all those times he walked through them. Well, or ran through them. Or flew. Or while he was being pushed, thrown, proppeled, dragged by his ear, scruff of the neck, hand, oh and that time he watched Damon getting dragged in there by his hair... _ouch_!...He was led in there vervained, threatened with a dagger pressed on his back or knife put at his throat, drunk out of his mind, drugged, high, sedated, but, interestingly enough, he never before today was standing in front of them in handcuffs.

Really, door to Elijah's office now have officialy saw everything, he though. It was amazing how the wood hasn't started talking alredy just so it can make a comment on Kol's stupidity. And yet, after all this time, they still hadn't said anything.

But what will Elijah say..that was a slightly bigger problem.

Klaus stood behind him in a silent furry. His anger was so palpable even policemen at his sides could've felt it. They shifted sligtly from foot to foot, knocking at the door nervously. It was hard to tell whether it was them or Kol who were more nervous to be brougt into the house. Kol cursed himself once again for drinking so much that night. He than cursed that guy who called him a loser. Next he cursed a bartender for trying to stop him when he jumped at the guy, policemen for arresting him, the guy who called him a loser and turned out to be a witch and Klaus' old friend, Klaus for knowing such a guy, Klaus for inviting policemen in for Elijah to see him himself, that guy who called him a loser and turned out to be a witch and came to their house because he was a part of important bussines Klaus was currently working on, himself for drinking so much last night...

And that's when Elijah opened the door. Kol's train of thoughts abruptly stopped. Screw that, his whole _brain_ abruptly stopped. Only thing he could've done was to just stand there while Elijah looked first at him, than at policemen, than at Klaus and his witch ( _idiot!)_ friend, than again at him...The oldest Mikaelson in the room in the end just sighed. „What has he done this time?"

Cop on his left winced when Elijah looked at him. „He..Your..your brother...he started a brawl at the bar while..while he..he was...i was...while..." He stuttered at a dark expression on the oldest Mikaelson's face. The original in the suit raised his hand to stop him. „Damon, go to your room. I will call you for dinner." Only than Kol noticed someone was already in the office. Raven haired man quickly scurried away from Elijah and flew down the hall. He stopped only once to look at the scene before him and to flash a smile in Kol's direction. From what the original brother saw, he just saved Damon from not so pleasant encounter with their big brother.

„Nickolaus, Sigmund, Mr...Myers.." He looked at the badge of the officer on the right, „Would you be so kind to join me in my office for a quick talk regarding my brother?"

Moments later he was sitting on the chair with the other policeman on his side, felling like a kid in front of the principal's office. _He was soo dead_. He tried listening in on the conversation, but found that his efforts hopeless. Witch, of course! So now he had nothing to do but wait.

„Are you OK?"

„Wha'?" Kol was startled to hear officer talking. Young man on his left smiled at him apologeticaly. „Are you alright? You seem a bit..."

„Terrified?" Kol snorted. „'Cause that doesn't even begin to cover it." Policeman smiled. „I wanted to say nervous, but I guess you're right. So, what's the problem?" He asked that in a manner one would ask what's the special on today's menu. Kol looked at him confused. „you didn't just ask that, did you?" The other man just smiled. „If you haven't noticed, my parents aren't really in the house right now." _Thank God_. „Those men you just saw? Blonde with a mean look who invited us to come in? Tall guy in a suit who scared the soul out of you? They're my brothers! And after you go away, I will still have _both of them_ to deal with!" He wasn't really crazy enough to yell, so he managed to produce a sound somewhere between shouting and whispering.

To his suprise, guy next to him started chuckling. _And now he's stuck with a mainac_! He rubbed at his face with hands still hancuffed before him. This guy was so anoying! He amused himself with idea of murdering the guy here and now, but sure his brothers wouldn't be to pleased with him with that...Gah!

But maybe if he just scared him a little...

Before he had a proper chance to dwell on that (unnecesarily to say, horrible) idea, door to the office opened and four men stepped out.

„Thank you for bringing my brother back, officer. I assure you it'll be taken care of." He shook policemen's hand. „Sigmund, I apologize once again...I had no idea he even was in the bar, let alone he decided to provoke a fight against you.." Kol snorted on his seat. _Provoked? Him? Oh, please..._

He should've espected that smack to the back of his head. Elijah eyed him warningly, so he decided to play nice and keep quiet for the time being. „I'll see you to the door, than..." Older of the two cops signaled for the younger one, who sat next to Kol, to take his handcuffs off. While he was working on getting damn things open, and 'the adults' were talking, officer started whispering to Kol. „See that guy over there, who just endured more then ten minutes spent in the same room with a witch and the two Originals?"

If he was still alive, Kol would have had a heart attack. This way he just stared at the man next to him openmouthedly. „You..you...?" „I'm a witch. How do you think we managed to arrest you?" The man smiled. „And him?" Kol whispered back. „He is my co-worker. And my mentor." „No, I mean.." „Human. Don't worry." Officer smiled. „But imagine this. You have your brothers to deal with. Murderers, psychopats, vampires. No offence." Kol rolled his eyes. „I have a human being who _arrested one of the original vampires_ to deal with. Honestly, I'm not sure who got it worse." He chuckled. Handcuffs fell off with a thud. „Moral of the story, just hold on. You'll be fine."

He smiled warmly one more time and got up. Conversation quickly finished with official goodbyes and two officers left, followed by Sigmund who had reserved himself a room in a hotel in the town center.

Kol sighed, looking at his hands. He heard rather than saw his brothers entering the hall they left him in once again. And he definitely felt how angry they were.

„On the scale from one to ten..." „Twenty." Nick's voice was icy. Kol finally found strenght to look up, and imidiately wished he hadn't. Elijah's mouth were a firm line, hands crossed like always when he was specially angry on one of the 'Devil's twins'. Yeah, well, you could say Kol and Damon alredy made a name for themselves...Klaus, however, looked much more terrifying.

„Where were you earlier today, Kol?" His voice was covered in honey and candies and sweets...and Kol had a hard case of diabetes.

„In a bar." He whispered. „Mhm." Nick hauled him on his feet and is now walking towards him, circling him like a predator would circle a prey. „And what did we tell you about bars, brothels, clubs and all the similar places just a few months ago?" Youngest Original could feel his breath on his neck, and it's making all the hair on his body stand up. „To..Not to go? Not to go without either a permission one of you gave me, or without you being present there with me."

„Mhm." And he just _knows_ Nick is smiling behind his back. „Well, since it's obvious neither one of us was there with you, I would like to know who and when excatly gave you the permission to go?" He's now standing right in front of Kol, who is in return staring at the floor. The bastard is smiling, clearly enjoying in Kol's suffering. „Well?" He asks when Kol hasn't replied. The youngest Mikaelson in the room is still stubornly silent.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Klaus' hand moved so fast Kol hadn't even seen him. In fact, if it wasn't for the pain now blossoming on his backside, he would have no idea The original hybrid even moved from his spot.

„I..I..." Elijah simply raises an eyebrow at him from other side of the room. „No one." He whispers. Suddently ashamed, he once again looks at his feet.

„Oooh..." Nick coos at him. „So, Kol, you went there even after we told you not to? And without a permission?" Kol nods.

„Verbal answer, lad." And that's how Kol knows he's really screwed this time. _Lad. Oh, gosh._ „Y..yes, sir." „And you started a bar brawl?" „I was provoked." „Don't lie." „I'm not lying!" „Yes, because you're known for all of your honesty!" Kol was hurt more than he should have been at this comment.

Unfortunately, he was never really good at dealing with his emotions in the right way. „I'm at least trying to improve myself, Nick. One day I'll prove that I'm trustworthy, I won't be a liar anymore!" He lashed out. „But you," he couldn't stop himself, „You'll never be nothing but a bastard!"

Before he was able to notice hurt look on Klaus' face, he found himself being lifted from the ground and hanging over someone's knee. „Kol Mikaelson!" Elijah's hand came crashing down like a lightning, lighting up a flame on his backside. „You don't speak to anyone like that, let alone to your brother!" voice boomed above him. Kol squirmed around on his brother's lap, trying to escape the blows. „'Lijah! Ok!" He dreaded the fact real punishment haven't even started. His bottom was already aching from this smacks alone. „What do you say?" _This_ Kol didn't want to answer. He pursed his lips shut. „Kol?" There was clear warning in his voice. _Why would he apologize? Nick has done much worse and he didn't have to apologize to anyone!_ Youngest Original kept quiet, putting his head down in between his arms.

Elijah sighed. Why it always had to be the harder way with his brothers? He glanced at Nikolaus who was now sitting at the sofa and tipped Kol further over his prompted leg. This time he lifted his hand higher.

Kol cried out at the first blow. „No...wait..." His yelling turned to sobs as the painful spanking continued, right on sensitive sit spots. At one point he put his hand back, just for it to be pinned on the small of his back. „Nothing of that, brother." Elijah scolded him gently, hitting him harder. His legs twiched and started kicking. He couldn't help it, and was barely even noticing it. Elijah, however, just by the second avoided getting hit in the face. „Well?" He stilled for a second. Still no answer.

„Kol, either you can apologize now, or you can lose the jeans, have a tour with my belt and _then_ apologize." Elijah was now losing what little of the patience he had left. Kol shut his eyes, but opened them again when he heard Klaus sigh. He stared up at the Hybrid with unshead tears in his eyes. He stopped crying just seconds ago, but upon seeing Klaus his eyes started watering all over again.

Klaus looked sad. Not angry, not annoyed, but sad. Upset, maybe, but he somehow seemed upset more about Kol's words could be true than the way he told them. He looked miserable. He looked hurt.

Kol's eyes started burning, and he hung his head in sudden wave of shame that hit him.

„I'm sorry."

Elijah smiled. He stopped imidiately and brought his brother into his arms. „You see, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Kol shook his head, rubbing at his sore bottom. He turned to Nick, who was still sitting frozen in front of them. „I really am sorry, Nicky." He whined. „I didn't...didn't mean that. You know I didn't. But I'm sick of being called a liar, not when I'm telling the truth!" His voice cracked on the last part. „I really was provoked. I'm sorry about the brawl, about everything, but that witch of yours was just asking for it!" He sounded childlish even to himself. Elijah tapped his shoulder. „I understand that you're quick tempered, brother. It seems to be in our blood to be stubborn..." He trailed off dreamily. „But you _have_ to start thinking before you do something you'll regret!" He scolded.

„I know." Kol admitted. „Can we just get this over with?" Elijah smiled sadly behind him. „Of course. Brother?" Both him and Kol looked at the Hybrid. He stared at them suprised. „What?" „Can you.." Kol started, but blushed before he was able to finish the sentance. „Niklaus, I think it would be best if you are the one to discipline our brother." Kol's face was at this point red as a tomato.

„After all," Elijah continued nonshalantly, „You _are_ usualy in charge of him. And it was you he disobeyed by going in a bar and getting into a fight. This little outburst doesn't change that." He gently pushed Kol in his direction. Youngest brother was just looking at the floor like all the answers of the world were hiding in it.

Klaus looked at Kol, who was wearing his best puppy pout, and smiled. „Let's go." He gently took Kol's arm and walked him to the room he, Stefan and Damon shared.

Room Elijah told Damon to stay in 'till dinner. Room that now only held younger Salvatore in it...

„Oh for the love of..." Klaus yelled, facepalming. „Stefan, where is that imbecile of your older brother?" He asked. Stefan smiled sweetly and looked at Kol. „Well, he's here with you, isn't he?" „Hey!" Kol yelled. There was, however, smile on his face. Nick snickered next to him. „You know what I meant, Rippah. Where is he?" Stefan rolled his eyes and started collecting his stuff. He had just realized why Kol and Klaus were here, and decided he didn't need to see that today.

„I can't _tell_ you!" He speccialy emphasized word tell. „Don't ask me!" He pointed at the open window. Then, writing something on a paper, continued a little louder. „I have nooo idea where he is!" He turned the paper with huge THE GRILL written on it and gave it to hybrid before vanishing out of the room. Kol chuckled. Klaus, even do he was trying to hide it, looked pretty amused himself.

„Elijah!" He called. When Elijah answered him from the other side of the house (Well, okay, he actually said „We use our indoor voices, Nikolaus, I hear you perfectly good without yelling." But who really cares) he yelled even louder: „Looks like our other resident troublemaker is not in his room anymore!"

Elijah was next to him before he managed to complete his sentence. „Son of a..." They heard door slaming after Elijah as he exited the house.

„Well, shall we?" Klaus nodded his head towards the bed. Kol pouted and looked at Klaus with his best labrador eyes, but still obidently walked to his side of the room. Klaus smiled behind him. Despite his constant mischief and quick temper, Kol's behaviour has dramatically changed in last few months. Just the fact that he took responsibility for his actions was astonishing, and that he went with Klaus willingly...

„Pull down your trousers, but you can keep boxers for the time being." He sat down. Kol's jaw tightened, but he unbuckled his pants and layed himself across his brother's lap without another word. He even put his hand back for Nick to hold it. „And when did we start holding hands?" Nick asked. Kol shifted akwardly across his knees. „It already hurts." That was an understandment, older brother though. Elijah had a hard hand. „I'll reach back at some point, and this...this is...to prevent..ok, it's just stupid, you don't have to..."

Nick caught his hand and pressed it back before Kol could've moved it away. He knew his little brother all too well. Kol maybe just wanted to get this over with on the beggining, but Klaus knew there was also a certain comfort at someone holding your hand. Even if that hand was pinned on your back. He wasn't going to refuse that comfort to his little brother, no matter how troublesome he was sometimes... Most of the times.

Younger original winced at the first hit, but he didn't make a sound. Hybrid flet him tensing and jumping at each blow, but beside little huffs and intakes of breath he stayed stubbornly silent. Only when Nick intensified the strenght behind his blows did Kol started to make a noise. He was breathing sharply, yelping a little at every harder blow. His hand was balled into fist in Nick's hold.

Few minutes later, which had Kol crying softly over his brother's lap, Klaus stopped the spanking.

„Kol, take off your boxers." Kol freezed across Klaus' knees. „Nicky..." he cried. „No, Kol. Take them off. This lesson needs to stick." The smell of tears intensified, but in the end Kol did what he was told to. Klaus held onto his hand again. Kol was not going to like the next part.

„Nick, what..." Klaus slowed down, but didn't stop taking Kol's belt from the pants around his ankles. Of course, Kol heard him doing it. „No. No, no, please.." He started struggling with all his might. Klaus was having none of it. „I know how much you despise belt, Kol. Especially this one." Kol's belt was special made somewhere in France. Elijah bought one for each of his younger brothers as a gift.

What he haven't told them, of course, that the belts were not made simply by leather...well, there was some of it, of course, but usual belts were not made by witches..and did not have _herbs_ in them... „I doubt anyone except Elijah even likes them, but they did proved to be an affective protection against compulsion for your brothers, and against spells for the rest of us."

„It is the implement of torture!" Kol cried. Klaus chuckled behind him. He still well remembered the look on younger boys' faces when they heard what the belts were made of. „Oh, c'mon, even Rebekah wears her gift.." „She has a _necklace_ , Nick!" Kol was still moving his legs like he's running against the floor. „Oh, well..." Nick smiled. He raised belt in the air.

„NO!" Kol's cries were heartbreaking. Klaus was on the verge of tears himself when he heard them, but he couldn't let them come to him. „You can't attack people just for the fun of it, Kol." He started lecturing. „One day you'll run into someone stronger than you, and we won't be able to help you!" He started hitting harder. „When we tell you not to do something, you don't do it! If we told you not to go to clubs, you _don't go_ there!" Kol was sobbing his eyes out. „No, I..I won't.." „You have to listen to us, and you have to trust us! What if it wasn't Sigmund there but someone else? What if they hurt you, and we don't know where you are?" Kol had to admit he didn't really thought about that. That would've been tricky to get out of. „What if you went to jail, Kol? What if you were locked up somewhere in a cell without us knowing where you even are? You could've got hurt! You could've been in prison!" Klaus yelled, all the worry he felt before now morphing into furry once again. „You can't act reckless with your own life, Kol! You need to listen to us! You need to respect what we say! I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Belt fell to the floor with a thud. Kol was still sobbing, mumbling inrecognisable promises into his brother's leg. Klaus fixed his boxers and moved him into his arms. „Don't make me do this again, little brother. We've been over this more than enough times." Kol nodded, still shaking from sobs. „I'll try." He promised. „I'm..I'm sory...I won't..." Klaus shushed him and cradled him in his arms. „It's fine now. Calm down."

Once Kol's sobs died down, Klaus wiped at his eyes and stood them both up. Kol fixed his clothes as fast as possible. Then Nick pulled him in for a hug. „i love you, little one. I don't say that a lot, but I really do care for you. And I don't say things just to hear myself talk."

„Most of the time." Kol mumbled, which earned him a slap on the back of his head. Both brothers smiled.

At that moment yelling was heard from downstairs.

„I already told you, it's misunderstanding!" Voice yelled. Two brothers upstairs shared amuzed looks while exiting the room. „Enough! You are already in for a rather unpleasant talk, Damon. And you're just making it worse!" Moment later, Elijah marched into the house dragging pale-looking older Salvatore by the ear.

Klaus chuckled and squeezed Kol's shoulder. Younger boy relaxed next to him. Despite tear tracks still covering his face, he looked oddly happy. Klaus couldn't stop looking at how peaceful he was. Life was never boring with him and Damon in the house.

He really loved these boys...well, most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the rewiews and follows, you're all so awesome! Thank you so, so much. Now, before the actual story, I have to say few things first.**

 **Okay...So, before I posted this, and before I saw people actualy like stuff that I wrote, this was meant to be a one-shot...Thing is that now, seeing that you like it, I decided to make one more extra chapter to this story, this time concentrated mostly on Damon. Because I panicked. Just a bit. And so I made second, FINAL chapter.**

 **Don't worry! I'll write much more stories in MS verse. They're just going to be one-shots. Just few of them are going to have more than one chapter from now on, but I'll write it in the summary.**

 **Also, ages are still same like in the show, which would mean...I don't really know about Elijah, but I always assumed Nick is about the same age as Damon, maybe bit older? On internet says Damon is 25, and Nick would be about the same age- they're phisicaly both still in early twenties. Kol is (I assume) bit older than Bekah and Stefan, and I kinda thought he's somewhere between 17 and 21? Yeah, yeah, wide range, I know. I'm not really good with guessing how old people are! And for Bekah and Stefan, they should both be 16 or 17 yo. And I'm not 100% sure that's right. Don't kill me! How old do you think they are?**

 **Now, let's get to the story!**

When has his life turned into this? Just a year ago, he was an adult. Older brother. Murderous, smoking hot, psyhotic maniac. And now?

Well, okay, he still was all those things, if not more. He was still an adult – but he was also just a kid. He was still Stefan's older brother – but for Klaus and Elijah, he was still a baby. Yeah, for Bekah and Kol too, but both of them were phisicaly younger than him, and Kol and him were, because they spent most of their time together and had same cocky smirks, (not to mention they were both troublemakers, and often worked in pair) often mistaked for twins.

And yes, he was still murderous, hot as hell psyhotic maniac, although on a vacation...forced one...in a corner.

Weirder than even that, behind him stood another vampire. Thousand years old, clean suit and with piece of wood in his hand. And interestingly enought, he was not using that wood in attempt to kill him!

Not that he would mind dying over what was going to happen next.

Damon huffed. He hated being made to stand in the corner. Okay, he was not going to get tired soon, vampire abilities and all, but it was so _boring_. Like, he literaly had nothing to do. Except burning holes in wall by glaring at it, something he got suprisingly good at during last few months. He shifted a little, pressing his forehead against the wall. This was ridiculous!

„Damon." Elijah's voice speaked behind him. „Pull yourself back from that wall or I'll make you stand with hands behind your head." Damon rolled his eyes. He knew Elijah hated when he rolled his eyes. But he also knew Elijah can't see him, so..

„And if I don't?" He challenged. He knew it was stupid move on his side, but the silence was deafening. Like, he might just die from the lack of sound. And of boredoooom...

Elijah sighed behind him. There was a sound of pages turning in a book, togeher with something being put down on the table. „Well, dear brother, I have this 500 pages long book I always wanted to finish but never had a chance to, comfortable chair and fresh cup of tea right beside me. I can do this much longer than you, and still find it rather enjoyable. You, on the other hand.."

Damon wordlesly moved his forehead from the wall. Elijah smirked behind his cup of tea.

Silence lasted all of two minutes.

„What if I lean on the other wall?" He was standing in a _corner_ , after all. Elijah swalowed down annoyance together with the rest of his tea. That migraine he felt earlier while dealing with police was coming back. He swallowed it down and smiled. „You know, I might just prolong your time-out after all."

„No way!" Damon snapped. He turned around in his corner. „This is bullshit! I'm over one hundred and fifty years old vampire, with more blood on my hands than a decent butcher! And if I like to go in the town and drink some bourbon before evening, so what?! Also, it was almost dark! It's not like I was daydrinking! And If I was.." he continued ranting.

Aaand there was the migraine again! Elijah took a deep breath. What has he done to end up with not one, not two, not even three (if he counted Rebekah) but four stubborn little brothers on his hands? Stefan was left out of this, for he was usualy the calm one in the family. _And if he wasn't, few minutes alone with Damon sometimes made wonders!_

„Damon, how old were you when you were turned?" He asked. Damon glared at him. „You already know that. You _have_ to know that by now. I mean, second most asked question in this house, right after „What the hell are you doing?" is probably „How old are you excatly?"

In that moment Klaus strolled into the office. „Well, mate, if you stopped acting like a five-year-old that wouldn't be a problem." He smiled.

Damon flipped him a bird.

Elijah considered breaking his neck.

„Damon." He warned, voice still perfectly even, posture still perfectly calm, still rubing at his temples. „Turn back around, now." Damon just glared at him, pursuing his lips in a frown. Elijah sighed. „You and I both know fully well this is not just about drinking." Youngest Mikaelson in the room opened his mouth, but Elijah cut him off. „Kol is over one thousand years old. Physicaly, he's bit younger than you, yes, but in reality he has at least eight hundred fifty and something years over you. And he has to follow same rules as you do."

„ _He_ doesn't." Damon glared at Nick, who just winked him in return. Elijah's fingers, if it was possible, dug even deeper into skull. Damon could've sworn he heard bones breaking.

„As mentioned in previous case, Niklaus also is at least eight and a half centuries older than you. Even though his behaviour sometimes can be that of a cranky toddler." Klaus blushed. „Hey!" „Also, while he sometimes can be a..what do you call it...a prick..." Damon chuckled „he still has grown into more mature person than you currently are." „Oh, give me one good example of my 'immature behaviour'!"

Elijah stopped for a moment, thinking about all the pranks, stupid jokes, fights, broken limbs, bloody noses, weird tasting meals, spiked drinks... Thankfully, Nick jumped in. „You put food colouring in my shower head just last week, _brother_."

„Oh, c'mon, that really was funny! Also, everybody were calling you a 'stupid blonde' even before that happened!" „Not really the point here, mate." „Not that I really care, _mate_."

 _I remember days I just wanted a nice, peaceful garden_ , Elijah thought. _Now that I think of it some more, I'd be just fine in some nice, quiet dungeons.._

„Alright, that would be enough." He decided. „Damon, come here." He pointed to a spot in front of him. Younger boy hesitated. „I won't prolong this any longer, Damon. It's time we put an end to this discussion. Listen to me when I tell you: I have a reason for everything I'm doing. I care about you. We all care about you. You are valuable and loved part of our family. You are smart, capable and strong, for a vampire your age." he completely ignored glare Damon was currently giving him: „You fight and love with a fury of a demon. But you're immature. This, sneaking out to drink, is just a part of it. Besides, you could've just asked me, and I'd either send someone with you or provided you with drink in here."

„And that's a problem! I'm not a kid! I'm the adult, and these rules are way to similar to those I gave to Stefan. Stefan, who is my younger brother. Stefan, who was not even adult when he was turned! I'm not him! I don't need someone breathing down my neck all the time! And I certainly don't need a babysitter."

Silence fell upon everybody in the room. For a few moments nobody even moved. Then, Klaus started clapping.

„What a nice speech you just had there. Really...inspiring. Now, if you're ready to _listen_ insted of just continuing to yell, why don't you hear the real reason we didn't want you to go?" Damon just stared at him. _Real reason_? Oh, no...he had a bad feeling about this. He looked at both of his older brothers and nodded.

„Damon, do you know who Sigmund is?"

Raven haired vampire frowned. „That witch that came here with Kol?" ' _And police?'_ Stayed unsaid. „Was that him?" „Yes, it is. Now, Damon, what do you think why was he here?"

Oh boy. This already sounded bad, on multiple ways and possibilities. He shook his head.

„I thought so. He was here to help us, Damon. You know that rogue wolves are still roaming free, don't you?" He frowned. „I thought we got rid of them long time ago." „Well, we haven't. They're back. And this time,they're not alone. Looks like some vampires are still mad bacause of that incident few decades ago..." Something in a way Klaus' jaw tightened told Damon Kol had something to do with that particular incident. Elijah looked calm, but Damon noticed stiff way his lips were pursed together.

Klaus sighed. „They're in town. They've been here for few days now. Good thing is they seem to be active only during the night, leaving us with enought time to come up with a plan. But we have to hurry up. Five vampires were already killed somewhere in the town." „Why didn't you tell me?!" „Why, so you can go and fight them, probably dying or getting hurt in the process?" Elijah looked at him. „Not a chance." „That's why Elijah restricted your movements, Damon. Not only you, but we're all in danger. Hopefully, with Sigmund's help, we'll finally be able to get rid of them. But until then, it just isn't safe."

Damon was quiet while he listened last part of the story. So _that_ was what all the fuss was about...and why Elijah was so angry he decided to use paddle on him. Mean looking thing was still laying on table, in a hand's reach if Elijah needed it.

Speaking of Elijah, he walked up to Damon and put a hand on his neck, holding him in a brotherly manner. He looked at the raven haired boy fondly. „You're right. You are not Stefan. Stefan is your younger brother. But things recently changed. Up until now, you've been just the older brother. Now, you are also the younger one. You are _our_ younger brother."

He patted Damon's cheek affectionately. „You understand now?"

Damon stayed quiet, just staring at Elijah. It seemed everything he just heard needed time to make some sense. He was in danger. Every one of them was. And they didn't even know that. They should've warned him...but they were also right. He probably would've just jumped into the battle head first.

Also, how is it possible that once he decides to go and drink in the evening, he manages to get himself into more trouble than if he went at daytime?

In the end he just nodded. He understood why they forbid him from going...and, although he'd never admit it, he liked indication they cared enough for him to confine him to the house 'couse he put himself in danger. It was weird knowing someone had his back...And, much less comforting, his back-side...

„I get it. Jeez..." He looked at his brothers. „I get it..." He looked at Nick. „Well, we should get this over with, then. Can..." he nodded his head to the door. Thankfuly, Klaus understood the hint. „Well, I'm gonna go, check on Kol.. Good luck." And with that he left the room.

Elijah picked up the paddle from the table. He looked at Damon, steping back behind the desk. Without waiting, younger brother walked past him, unbuckled his belt along the way and draped himself across the table. „Let's just get this over with." He mumbled again. Elijah smiled once again. Even while submiting himself for punishment, Damon still managed to keep a note of sarcasam in his voice. It was truly fascinating.

„Stay still." Elijah's voice was gentle. He put one hand one the small of his brother's back, and lifted the other.

For the first few smacks Damon kept completely silent. His head was between his hands, upper part of his body propted on elbows.

After a minute, squirming started. Elijah instinctively pressed hand he was holding on Damon's back bit harder against his skin. This was their usual routine. And although Damon tried to outplay it time and time again, he still somehow always ended up the same way, crying over the desk or over Elijah's knee. And it always started this way. First, he was calm. Then, he started cracking. Maybe it was because of the fire burning on his tail. Maybe it was the pain from being in the same, uncomfortable position for a few minutes. Maybe it was the humiliation of that same position, hanging over the desk with his head hung low, and Elijah's hand still holding him down. Maybe it was the fact that this position somehow magicaly cleared his mind. It was this position that made him realize how wrong he was to go against what Elijah said. After all, he only wanted best for him.

Elijah felt the exact moment Damon started fighting. That was the next step. His movements became stiffer, breaths started coming out in short, cut off little yelps. He started squirming under his brother's hold. „Damon, keep still." Next breath came out as a little cry of pain. Elijah increased power behind his blows. Raven haired lad stilled for a second, only to start squirming bit harder second after that. Now he cried out with every blow, putting his hands into fists. Hair around his face was sweaty.

But while he kept moving under Elijah's hold, Original in the suit knew it wasn't him Damon was fighting with. Person he was fighting against was, actualy, only himself. Right now, after realizing what he has done wrong, it was hard for Damon to forgive himself. He would often find himself stuck between self loathing and desperate wish for forgivenes, mixed with more self hatred because he's so pathetic, but he still wants it...

„Aaargh!" Younger man's back arched as he automaticaly moved towards on the table. „Elijah!" Older vampire just pressed firmer and continued smacking with the same amount of force. Damon's body started rocking towards with every blow. „Not that hard!" He cried out with that blow, and than with next one, and the one after the last...Elijah was now sure message was truly getting to him. Holding his brother in place, he raised a paddle above his brother's bottom. „Brace yourself, brother." He tried to ignore Damon's cry at first lick, flicking his wrist to make more of an impact as he continued in the same pace.

„You can't do what you want, brother. You're capable of taking care of yourself, I know, but you can't disobey me just beacuse you feel like it." He hit harder on the end of the sentance to make sure Damon will remember this. „We care for you. I won't do anything that makes you feel any different than happy without thinking it through. So when I tell you not to do something, for your own good, you better listen to me." He started hitting faster, delivering more and more painful blows to his brother's reddened tail. Somewhere along his speech, he felt Damon let go. He didn't completely stoped moving, but now those movements were more instinctive and less active efforts to escape the licks. „I love you, even though I do not say that often. And I won't stand my little brother, either of them, putting himself in danger anymore." Little brother he was curently holding was sobing quietly, crying while his shoulderw were shaking. „M'sorry..." He mumbled. Elijah ruffled his hair effectionately. „I know. Just a few more, Damon."

Elijah had a hard time shutting out Damon's scream as paddle hit it's home. „NO!" He pressed once again struggling younger vampire firmly in the place, delivering last few licks in a quick succesion. „No! Please!" Damon's nails clawed at the end of the table. „I'll behave, I swear!" „Just five more, brother. Hold yourself."

Damon howled. Oh why did he go out after Elijah's warning? Why didn't he just stayed in his room like he was supposed to? „Three more."

„Aarrrggg!" He was shaking. Oh God, how it hurt. What was it wih spankings anyway? He was burned, staked, beaten, cut, poked, stabbed, cursed and God knows what else, and he haven't even cried out on most of those occasions. But now? He cried like a baby almost every single time when Elijah took him in hand.

„For me you are a baby." Elijah's hand was gently raising him up, Pulling him into a hug. Damon weekly tried pushing away, torn between craving comfort and being embarrased from wanting it in a first place. Elijah simply held him harder, whispering in his ear. „You're fine now, shhh...You're forgiven..It's all over..." Damon burried his head into his brother's shoulder, trying to calm his breathing. Elijah was petting his hair, holding him close, and Damon felt himself relaxing in his embrace.

„I'm sorry." He mumbled in the end, feeling worn out. Now, after thrashing he just recieved, he was ready to just fall asleep right here, right now. Unfortunately, Elijah had other plans.

„Damon, you still have to finish your corner time." Damon freezed. He groaned.

„Can't I just do it some other time? Please?" He looked at Elijah with those big blue eyes filled with tears, and older of the two smiled despite himself.

„Tell you what. If you want to, you can go stand in the corner in your room. That way it will be easier to just go to bed when you're done." „Can I pull my pants back up?" „No. For two reasons." He continued when boy groaned again. „First: It will serve you as a reminder. You don't go against me, or you will suffer the consequences. If little humiliation is what I have to dish out to keep you from disobeying me again, I _will_ use it." Younger Mikaelson gulped. „And second?" „Well", Elijah smirked, „I doubt those jeans would feel very comfortable."

Few minutes later Kol walked into his room, also on his way to the bed, just to find Damon in the corner, jeans just under his butt.

„Jeez, mate..." Kol whistled. „He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Damon nodded. „Is it only me or is his hand getting harder every time?" „Nah, he's just getting more practiced." Kol smirked sitting on the bed. Moment later, he flew back into a standing position with a yelp. „Son of a.."

„Language." Elijah's voice was heard from downstairs. Both younger brothers rolled their eyes.

„I see you're still feeling effects of your little talk with Nick?" Damon snickered. Kol shivered, unhapily murmuring something under his breath. „Unfortunately, 'Lijah is not the only one getting more practice." He rubbed at his butt in an unsuccesful attempt to ease the sting.

„How long did it take him to find you in the Grill?" „Oh, far less than I hoped for. I saw him entering in, right? So, I flee from the place, I go to the door on the other side, open them, close them, turn around - and he's already there waiting for me." „Next time try the roof." Kol offered him, leaning against the wall. „You'll have to be fast, but it's far better option than bathroom window."

Raven-haired vampire nodded. „But wait..." he started. „Elijah found me. He said he searched for me. But I know he hadn't called anyone, I haven't heard him telling anyone, and he was with me from the moment we entered the house, so...how do you know I was in the Grill?"

Kol fell silent. Turns out, Salvatores were similar to Mikaelsons even before they learned of their true heritage. For example, they were both strong headed and temperamented, Damon more than Stefan, and they often fought. And, for good of everyone around them, it was best not to interfere between them. Both Elijah and Kol learned that the hard way. It was just simpler, Kol decided, not to get between them.

Unfortunately, it seemed Damon already guessed what was on his mind. „Of course." He murmured. „That little...Where is he?" He turned his head around, glancing at Kol, who just shrugged. „Don't know. He fleed from the room few minutes before you arrived." Damon growled. „Oh just wait 'till I get my hands on him! I'm gonna..."

„You are not going to do anything unless you want to feel my dissapointment." Elijah commented walking into the room. Damon quickly turned his head back to the corner. „Is that clear?"

It took him few seconds to answer. „Crystal."

Elijah smiled. „In that case, you're free to come out." Damon pulled his jeans up and exited the corner almost before older brother finished the sentance. „Oh thank God." He murmured. Kol snickered behind him. He shared Damon's enthusiasm for standing in the corner, also finding it dreadfully boring. He was glad Nick didn't feel the need to put him through the same treatment as Damon.

„Oh, don't smile, Kol. Neither of your punishments are quite over yet." „What?!" came in the same time from both younger brothers. Elijah couldn't help but to smile.

„Niklaus and I talked, and we decided it would be for the best if from now on, we know exactly where you are. You'll be confined to this house until further notice." He enjoyed far too much in idential shocked expression his brothers seemed to share.

„And I repeat: What?!" Kol glared at him with wide eyes. Damon, for once, decided to stay quiet.

„You are...what's the term...grounded." Elijah smiled.

„For how long?" „We agreed on the time of two weeks. In that time, you won't be leaving the house before asking for permission, you won't be drinking nor will there be any previously approved visitors in the house. If you break any of this limits, consequences will be severe. Is that clear?" He waited until he got two affirmative nods from both of them, before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room. Boys simply entered their beds, each one on his side of the room, and laid on their sides. Carefully, of course.

„You know, he really did not say anything." Kol broke the silence. „Stefan. He didn't tell on you." Damon looked at him confused. Kol's smirk was a clear indication someone was keeping one part of story secret from him.

„Really?" Kol smiled.

„He didn't say a word."


End file.
